


Am I too late?

by jihoonscalcium



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dont know what to tag sorry, Jihoon being oblivious, Just guanlin being affectionate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoonscalcium/pseuds/jihoonscalcium
Summary: Guanlin has been showing his affection to his Jihoon hyung openly. And Jihoon denies that he likes it-no, he definitely loves it but just drives his attention to Woojin. That makes Guanlin hurt and just want to let his feelings out.





	Am I too late?

Work text:

"Hyuuung" Guanlin shakes Jihoon's arm. "What?" Jihoon said without breaking his contact on his phone.

"Let's eat chicken" the younger said exposing his puppy eyes hoping Jihoon would look at him.

"Later." He said, still looking at his phone intently.

"But we got a full schedule later and tomorrow. I won't have time to hangout with you." Guanlin pouted, still shaking Jihoon's arm.

"I promised Woojin we'll go to the mall at 10."

Guanlin fell silent at his hyung's words. Oh well, he's used to being rejected by the older but this time he's going to be with someone else. His heart clenched.

"O-okay then. I'll check on the other members if they'll go with me. Take care, hyung" he said. Letting go of Jihoon's arms, stood up and went straight to the door. 

Jihoon looked up to see if the younger was still there, but there were none. He felt a pang of guilt built up inside his chest but he chose to ignore it. He just went to change up and get ready to go out with Woojin.

***  
"Jihoon-ah" Woojin said as they strolled over the mall. "Hmmm?" Jihoon responded."Do you want to go to the arcade to have some fun?" The younger said and Jihoon shakes his head.

"Let's eat chicken." He said and Woojin nodded and lead the way to Wanna One's favorite restau in the mall..

They are wearing masks to hide their identity but that wasnt really helpful because fans have already noticed them. Thankfully they let them have space by saying "2park is here. They're having their date. Dont disturb them if you love them"

"Jihoon" woojin said after they ate chicken. The older doesnt respond. Staring blankly at his empty plate.

"Jihoon" the younger said again. This time, Jihoon responds.

"What?""Nothing. It seems you're in a deep thought?"

The older said its nothing to worry about and he's just sad he finished his food already and he wanted more but they can't. Bu the truth is Guanlin is running in his mind. Guilty for rejecting him and eating their favorite with another person.

***  
Days passed and the boys were much more busier than the past days. Fansigns here and there, photoshoots, filming CFs and variety shows to expand their popularity.

Guanlin barely had time to speak at his favorite hyung. During their fansigns, Woojin would take a seat beside Jihoon and Guanlin had no choice but to sit at the last chair. He had nothing to do so he just stred at Jihoon every minute before the event started.

Jihoon knows Guanlin wanted to be with him badly. And he can't deny that he wants it too. He misses the younger's touches and warm hugs. 

One day they got a half day schedule so they will just have to stay at their dorm for rest. And Guanlin took that time to be with Jihoon.

The members went out and only Jinyoung, Daehwi, Jihoon and him are left since they got nothing to do.

He went out of his room and spotted Jinhwi watching a movie and cuddling. He knows they can't show it publicly. As much as they want to, Baejin didn't want Daehwi to be hurt by his fans. So they kept their relationship inside the van and at their dorm.

He left the two with a smile and went inside Jihoon and Woojin's shared room seeing Jihoon sleeping soundly.

How can a creature be this beautiful? Guanlin thought as he sat beside Jihoon staring intently at the older's attractive face. He traced his fingers around Jihoon's face.

"Hyung, I miss you. I wish you knew that my interactions with you arent just fanboying over you. I wish you knew it was more than that" he said as his fingers went down to his nose.

"I wish I could spend more tine with you. You know, I am so jealous of Woojin hyung but I know it's wrong" he said again and then his fingers went to Jihoon's soft lips.

"Hyung, I love you. I love you so bad. And I am letting you go for your own happiness. I dont want you to suffer because of me annoying you" He said as tears came out from his eyes and he cannot prevent it. Letting it all out. He leaned closer and kissed Jihoon's forehead and whispered a good night.

He was about to stand up but his wrist was pulled resulting him to sit down again beside Jihoon.

"I-I didn't know you had this feelings for me Guanlin-ah" the youmger was shocked knowing that Jihoon was actually awake. Just pretending to be asleep.

"Uhmmm.. I-I'm sorry, hyung. I shouldn't have gotten inside your room" he said as he let out silent sobs.

Jihoon got up and gave him a warm hug making Guankin surprised but he cant let this moment pass so he tightened the hug.

"You dont have anything to say sorry Linlin-ah. I should be the one saying sorry to you" Jihoon said as he rubbed smooth circles at the younger's back.

"Im sorry for ignoring your feelings for me. I'm sorry for rejecting you everytime you ask to spend time with me. I'm literally sorry for everything. But there were reasons behind it." He added and pulled out from the hug.

"Everytime I'm with you, my heart betas faster. Everytime you touch me, I feel shivers. And everytime you call me, my heart flutters. And you know, I want to avoid that because I thought you don't feel the same as I do."

Does this mean you like me too?"

"Of course. I like you. And I love you. And I miss you" Jihoon said and smiled warmly at him.

Guanlin felt tears run down again his face and Jihoon wiped it off.

"Don't cry. You'll make me cry too" he said and Guanlin chuckled. "Can I kiss you now?" Guanlin said.

"I've been waiting for that" Jihoon smiled again as Guanlin leaned closer.

Jihoon closed his eyes and waited as their lips finally met. Pouring all their feelings into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is my first time writing a story here:). And this is also my first time writing a fanfic so please be good to me. I'll be writing more panwink or jinhwi or ongniel oneshots in the future so requests are open:)


End file.
